1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member whose length is adjustable. The adjustable length member is easy to manipulate and adjust. The present invention is especially directed to an adjustable length member which is part of a lancet device to enable the lancet to have an adjustable penetration depth. The lancet device is adapted to be substantially inexpensive to manufacture and easy and safe to use by physically impaired individuals who take their own blood samples.
2. Description of Background Information
The field relating to disposable and reusable lancet devices is substantially crowded. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,418 to SCHRAGA, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a reusable lancet device having an elongate triangular housing and triangular cap segment.
Lancets which allow adjustment of the penetration depth include U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,584 to LANGE et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This document discloses a blood lancet device for withdrawing blood for diagnostic purposes. The penetration depth of this blood lancet device may be adjusted by adjusting the position of a sealing cap relative to a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,879 to O""BRIEN, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a blood lancet device. The penetration depth may be adjusted by adjusting the position of a skin surface sensor which may be a small socket head screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,978 to HARDING, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an adjustable tip for a lancet device. The penetration depth of this lancet may be adjusted by adjusting the position of an outer cylindrical sleeve relative to an inner sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,147 to BODICKY et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a lancet injector which includes an elongate tubular housing with a penetration depth selector provided thereon. Rotation of the penetration depth selector causes a control member to contact different contact edges to thereby control the distance that a lancet tip protrudes through a central opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,465 to POLLOCK, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a lancet. The distance that a plunger is allowed to move forward may be changed by an adjustable movement limiting or regulating collar.
Canadian Patent No. 523,078, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a surgical device for use in the treatment of snake bites. The surgical device includes a lance or blade whose penetration depth may be adjusted by inserting or removing a stop bar from the path of the lance or blade.
SUTOR et al., xe2x80x9cBleeding from Standardized Skin Punctures: Automated Technic for Recording Time, Intensity, and Pattern of Bleedingxe2x80x9d, A.J.C.P., Vol. 55, pp. 541-549 (May 1971), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a Mayo automatic lancet. A knurled thumb screw allows adjustment of depth of cut by regulating distance between a plunger and a striking head by means of a millimeter scale.
Although there are several devices which allow adjustment of the penetration depth, there are important factors relating to the safe and effective use of lancet assemblies which have not been addressed by such devices. Specifically, there is a need for a lancet device having an adjustable penetration depth whose penetration depth adjustment mechanism is reliable and difficult to accidentally change.
The present invention is directed toward an adjustable length member which is easy to manipulate and adjust.
For example, the present invention may be directed to a lancet device to be utilized with a lancet whose penetration depth is adjustable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lancet device which has an adjustable penetration depth. The penetration depth may be adjusted by adjusting the length of a cap which is comprised of two threaded cap members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lancet device which is substantially cost effective to manufacture due to a small number of individual pieces to be put together, yet will still be substantially safe during use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lancet device which provides for facilitated and effective cap positioning by impaired individuals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lancet device which is comfortably positionable within a user""s hand and will not roll around within a user""s hand or on a flat surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an lancet device which does not necessitate that an exteriorly exposed plunger assembly be utilized in order to position the lancet in a retracted, ready-to-use position.
Further, the device of the present invention is designed to be utilized by individuals to do their own routine blood test such as individuals who do home monitoring of their blood, such as diabetes patients. As a result, the present invention requires precise adaptation to make it effective yet safe for the user. As a result, the device of the present invention is comprised of a small number of individual pieces, thereby making the lancet device easier and substantially more cost effective to manufacture and provide for use by patients, without compromising any of the safety needs and, in fact, increasing the safety of use.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention is directed to an adjustable length element, comprising: a first member having threads; a second member having threads; at least one protrusion on one of the first member and the second member, the at least one protrusion being capable of engaging and disengaging at least one stop associated with the threads of the other of the first member and the second member as the first member and the second member are rotated relative to each other.
In accordance with another aspect, the at least one stop comprises at least one recess.
In accordance with still another aspect, the at least one stop comprises at least one projection.
In accordance with still another aspect, the threads of the other of the first member and the second member comprise a groove and a ridge, and wherein the at least one stop is located in the groove.
In accordance with another aspect, the threads of the other of the first member and the second member comprise a groove and a ridge, and wherein the at least one stop is located in the ridge.
In accordance with another aspect, the at least one protrusion is connected to a button for releasing the at least one protrusion from the at least one stop.
In accordance with another aspect, the at least one protrusion is biased into the at least one stop.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention is directed to a lancet device, comprising: a housing; a needle holding member in the housing for holding a lancet; a biasing element for biasing the needle holding member toward an extended position; a trigger for releasing the needle holding member from a retracted position; and a cap for covering the housing and for positioning the lancet device relative to a skin surface, the cap comprising a first cap member having threads and a second cap member having threads, the cap further comprising at least one protrusion on one of the first cap member and second cap member, the at least one protrusion being capable of engaging and disengaging at least one stop in the threads of the other of the first cap member and the second cap member as the first cap member and the second cap member are rotated relative to each other.
In accordance with another aspect, the at least one protrusion comprises at least one nipple.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the at least one protrusion comprises at least one spring-biased ball.
In accordance with still another aspect, the at least one protrusion is on an interior of the cap.
In accordance with another aspect, the at least one protrusion comprises a plurality of protrusions.
In accordance with still another aspect, the first cap member comprises a surface allowing passage of the lancet into a surface to be punctured, such as the skin, the surface having an opening for a needle in the needle holding member to pass through, and wherein the at least one protrusion is on the second cap member.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the first cap member comprises a surface for allowing passage of the lancet into a surface to be punctured, such as the skin, the including an opening for a needle in the needle holding member to pass through, and wherein the at least one protrusion is on the first cap member.
In accordance with another aspect, a length of the cap is adjustable by rotation of the first cap member relative to the second cap member for adjusting a penetration depth of a needle in the needle holding member.